Biomarkers are defined as ‘indicators that can objectively measure and evaluate the response of drugs to normal biological processes, disease progression, and treatment methods’. Recently, with the development of gene analysis technology, research on the relationship between a specific gene mutation and a specific disease has increased, so that a biomarker can be re-defined as a molecular and biological indicator that covers the differences in gene and genetic mutation, the differences in expressions of RNA, protein, and metabolites.
In addition, the Companion Diagnostic Device (CDx), by which the susceptibility of biomarkers can be determined, has been developed to classify patients so that the treatment effect of medicines can be maximized or side effects of medicines for more effective treatment can be minimized.
The large intestine is a long tube-like digestive tract of about 150 cm connected from the end of the small intestine to the anus. It is divided into cecum, colon, rectum and anal canal. Malignant tumors arising in the colon and rectum are colon cancer. The majority of colon cancers are adenocarcinoma (i.e., adenocarcinoma), which is a cancer of the glandular cells in the mucous membranes. In addition, the protopathy such as lymphomas, malignant carcinoid tumors, leiomyosarcoma, etc. may occur.
Numerous theses and patent documents are referenced and cited throughout this specification. The disclosures of the cited theses and patent documents are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety to better illustrate the state of the art to which the present disclosure pertains and the content of the present invention.